O Pacto de Merlin: A Pedra Filosofal
by Max Magical
Summary: 5 ano, depois do Natal. Umbridge descobre um feitiço para descobrir a verdade   expor as mentiras de Potter e Dumbledore  : O Pacto de Merlin. Ela consegue os sete livros e Hogwarts os lê e descobrem o que estão prestes à enfrentar.
1. Chapter 1

Olá á todos! Essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que gostem. Então, um tipo de fic de Harry Potter de que eu gosto muito é quando os personagens leêm os livros, só que percebi que não tem nenhuma fic desse tipo em português, então eu decidi escrever uma! A tradução dos livros dificulta um pouco, por exemplo Hagrid é chamado de Rúbeo por Harry no primeiro livro, que é uma coisa que realmente me chateia. Então, eu vou mudar isso e trocar por Hagrid. Mas vou tentar ao máximo não alterar a tradução. Ok, então vamos lá!

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Dolores Umbridge percorria os corredores de Hogwarts, com um sorriso presunçoso estampado em seu rosto. Suas unhas grandes e pintadas de rosa seguravam com força um pergaminho. Cornélio Fudge lhe havia concedido mais um poder sobre Hogwarts: Ela estava se dirigindo à biblioteca para contar à Madame Pince que tinha um mandato para retirar livros que o Ministério considerasse inadequados.<p>

O sorriso de Umbridge cresceu ao perceber que havia chegado ao seu destino. A Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts empertigou-se e adentrou a biblioteca. Irma Pince, assim que a viu, bufou irritada.

"Em que posso ajudar, Dolores?" Perguntou Pince, secamente.

"Hem-Hem!" Pigarreou a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, desenrolando o pergaminho que carregava consigo e lendo:

_POR ORDEM DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

_Dolores Joana Umbridge (Alta Inquisidora) tem o direito de retirar da biblioteca da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts os livros que considerar inadequados._

_Assinado: Cornélio Oswaldo Fudge, Ministro da Magia_

Pince bufou novamente, enraivecida. Umbridge assistia com um sorrisinho estampado na face.

"Entenda, Irma" Disse Umbridge "Todos nós devemos colaborar com o Ministério. Devemos cumprir nossa missão com a escola, colocando-a nos eixos. Devemos proteger e ensinar os nossos alunos. Devemos...".

"Já entendi!" Gritou Pince, irritada com o discurso de sua colega "Me chame quando terminar de arruinar minha biblioteca!".

A bibliotecária saiu batendo os pés no chão, enlouquecida de raiva. Parecia que iria matar alguém. Os alunos se afastavam do seu caminho, temerosos. Ela entrou na sala dos professores, batendo a porta.

"Meu Merlin!" Exclamou Filio Flitwick, pondo a mão na boca "O que aconteceu com você, Irma? Parece que vai cometer um homicídio!".

"Bem que gostaria, Filio!" Gritou Irma, com um súbito sorriso "Como eu gostaria de torturar e depois liquidar aquela cara-de-sapa!".

"O que foi que ela fez dessa vez?" Perguntou Minerva McGonagall.

"Fudge deu permissão para ela retirar livros "inadequados" da biblioteca! Imaginem só!".

"Aquela mulher tola!" McGonagall bufou "Ela e Fudge... Dois tolos! Só não sei até hoje como aquele miserável foi eleito Ministro da Magia!".

"O povo queria Dumbledore, mas ele..."

"Eu sei disso, Pomona, muito obrigada" Minerva a interrompeu "Mas Fudge não era o único candidato!".

"O que eu gostaria mesmo de saber foi como Umbridge virou subsecretária!" Disse Flitwick, em sua voz esganiçada "Porque como ela virou funcionária dessa escola não é mistério nenhum! Professora... Espiã, isso sim!".

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Umbridge examinava a Sessão Restrita da biblioteca.<p>

"_Tsc-tsc!"_ A professora pensou. Pelo visto ela teria que abolir essa sessão. Tantos livros perigosos. Ela abaixou-se até uma prateleira e leu os títulos nas lombadas dos livros.

"_Poções fatais_... _Maldições proibidas_... _Azarações permanentes_... _Votos e juramentos mágicos- alcance seu objetivo e descubra a verdade_" Os olhos de Umbridge se arregalaram "Alcance seu objetivo e descubra a verdade, hum? Vamos ver!"

Ela agarrou o livro com seus dedos cobertos de anéis e abriu no índice, procurando por um feitiço que lhe servisse.

"Inútil... Inútil... Ora, aqui só tem feitiço inútil!" Berrou, em um surto de raiva "Como eu vou provar que Potter está mentindo quando ninguém me ajuda! Se eu estivesse no lugar de Cornélio, já teria ordenado um bom beijo do dementador para esse garoto! Bem que eu tentei... Mas não sabia que o moleque soubesse o Feitiço do Patrono! Aliás, nem esperava que tivesse algum talento em magia! Mas eu vou...".

Umbridge parou subitamente. Ela tinha jogado o livro no chão e ele tinha aberto em uma página que lhe chamou a atenção pelo título: Pacto de Merlin.

"Conheço esse feitiço" Ela murmurou, pegando-o e lendo-o mentalmente:

_O Pacto de Merlin serve para alcançar seus objetivos e conseguir tudo e qualquer coisa que quiser. Diga "Merlin", apontando para o céu, e esse lendário e místico bruxo vai lhe dar o que pedir. Mas nem tudo é de graça na vida: você deve dar algo valioso em troca ou renunciar à um cargo ou à uma pessoa, por exemplo._

"Hum... Interessante!" Disse a Alta Inquisidora, tirando a varinha do bolso e indo até a janela.

"Merlin!" Ela murmurou o nome e um pode-se ouvir um trovão "Me ajude a provar a verdade e eu... E eu... E eu renunciarei aos meus cargos como subsecretária-sênior, professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts se estiver errada sobre Potter!".

Umbridge disse isso sem pensar muito, pois para ela era óbvio que Potter estava mentindo. Outro trovão pode ser ouvido e de uma nuvem negra caíram sete objetos, que de longe ela não podia enxergar o que eram. Umbridge podia não saber o que eram, mas apontou-lhes a varinha e disse "Accio objetos!".

Os objetos vieram voando em sua direção com força, em bateram em seu peito, a fazendo cair. Umbridge levantou-se, ultrajada, e percebeu que os objetos eram sete livros, cujos títulos a fizeram sorrir:

_Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_

_Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta_

_Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_

_Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_

_Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_

_Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_

_Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_

Junto dos livros havia uma carta, que Dolores pegou e leu:

_Dolores Joana Umbridge,_

_Aqui está o que pediu: a verdade. Nestes livros está a verdade e somente a verdade. Agora, leia-os e se estiver errada, já sabe o que fazer. E se não o fizer... Você verá._

_Sem saber mais o que dizer,_

_Merlin_

Umbridge não sentiu medo diante da ameaça, pois sabia estar certa. Estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Juntou os livros e as cartas e fez seu caminho até seu escritório cor-de-rosa. Iria chamar Cornélio através da rede de Flu.


	2. O Pesadelo Começa

**Nenhuma review? Que pena! Mas mesmo assim, aqui está: Capítulo dois!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois: O Pesadelo começa<strong>

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Harry Potter estava sentado em uma poltrona defronte à lareira. Ele tinha o olhar fixo na lareira, onde chamas de fogo crepitavam.

"Oi" Harry não precisou se virar para saber de quem era a voz: Rony Weasley havia se sentado na poltrona ao lado, carregando vários bolinhos, biscoitos e doces. Obviamente o amigo havia feito sua visitinha habitual à cozinha de Hogwarts, para "ajudar" os elfos domésticos como provador da sobremesa.

"Oi" Harry respondeu simplesmente.

"Quer comer alguma coisa antes do jantar?" Ofereceu Rony, estendendo um bolinho. Ele não gostava do silêncio que estava no ar.

"Não, obrigado" Harry, obviamente, queria continuar com o silêncio. Rony deu de ombros e enfiou o bolinho de uma só vez na boca e comeu-o quase sem mastigar.

"Então..." O ruivo disse, determinado à quebrar o silêncio "... O que você está fazendo?".

"Nada" Harry estava começando à ficar irritado com o amigo. Rony enfiou outro bolinho na boca, mas quase o cuspiu: Na mão direita de Harry, a frase "Eu não devo contar mentiras" estava sangrando novamente.

"Harry" Rony exclamou "Aquela cara de sapa lhe deu outra detenção?".

"Ai meus Deus!" Hermione Granger ajoelhou-se ao lado esquerdo de Harry e pegou a mão direita, examinando-a "Aquela megera!".

Rony começou à comer os doces o mais rápido que pode. Ele não queria que Hermione soubesse que ele estava visitando a cozinha novamente. Ela provavelmente diria que ele estava explorando os elfos domésticos.

"Não é nada, eu..." Harry começou, mas foi subitamente interrompido por Hermione.

"COMO ASSIM ISSO NÃO É NADA?" A garota gritou "AQUELA SAPA VELHA TE TORTURA TODOS OS DIAS E ISSO NÃO É NADA?".

"Eu ainda acho que você devia contar à McGonagall, Harry" Disse Rony, meio assustado com Hermione.

"Ainda tenho um pouco daquela Solução de Murtisco" Disse Hermione, se acalmando um pouco "Vou buscar!".

Hermione voltou logo com a Solução de Murtisco, e Harry mergulhou a mão no líquido amarelado.

"Harry" Disse Hermione "O Rony tem razão. Você devia procurar a Profª. McGonagall imediatamente".

"Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que a minha resposta é não?" Disse Harry, irritado "Não vou dar esse gostinho à Umbridge!".

"Harry, se você não contar à ela..." Disse Hermione, parecendo bem séria "... Eu conto". Harry se levantou, deixando a poção cair.

"ENTÃO CONTE, SE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE AMIZADE!" Ele gritou.

"Harry, cara, nós só queremos ajudar..." Rony tentou em vão o acalmar.

"MAS EU NÃO QUERO A SUA AJUDA! VOCÊS NÃO ME ENTENDEM! NENHUM DE VOCÊS VIU CEDRICO MORRER NAQUELE CEMITÉRIO NO ANO PASSADO! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COMO É TER PESSOAS PONDO SUAS VIDAS EM RISCO POR SUA CAUSA! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COMO É TER QUE AGUENTAR PESSOAS TE VAIANDO QUANDO VOCÊ ANDA PELA ESCOLA OU TE CHAMANDO DE MENTIROSO! ME ESQUEÇAM!".

Harry desceu as escadas correndo, batendo a pintura da Mulher Gorda, que despertou de seu sono, alarmada. Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar preocupado.

"Sabe, Rony" Hermione disse, desabando na poltrona antes ocupada por Harry "Acho que sua mãe tem razão: O Harry não precisa saber mais do que já sabe. O que ele sabe já o deixa estressado o bastante! Aliás, que doces são esses?".

"Eh..." Rony pensou, com um pedaço de bolinho à caminho da boca "A mamãe me enviou pelo correio".

"Ah, tá" Ela estava tão preocupada com o Harry, que nem percebeu que o garoto estava mentindo "Vamos descer então! Vejo que você já acabou".

"É, vamos logo que eu estou com uma fome tão grande que poderia comer um boi!" Rony disse, e Hermione rolou os olhos desaprovadora. Honestamente, será que esse garoto não pode pensar em outra coisa senão comida? "_Como eu, por exemplo_" A garota pensou, suspirando.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, os amigos tomaram um lugar defronte para o de Harry. Eles comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos constrangedores.

"Me desculpem" Harry quebrou o silêncio. Ele normalmente era quem dava o primeiro passo para reconciliações "Eu não fiz por mal. Não devia ter perdido a cabeça com vocês".

"Tudo bem, cara" Disse Rony, levando uma garfada cheia de pudim à boca, mas quando chegou ao seu destino, já estava vazia, assim como o seu prato "Ah, droga! Mal comi direito!".

"Honestamente, Ronald" Disse Hermione, aborrecida "Você comeu quatro vezes! Isso só o pudim!".

"Isso é pouco!" Reclamou Rony. Harry assistiu com um sorriso a briga dos amigos. O ruivo e a morena só pararam de brigar quando ouviu-se um tintilar: Era Dolores Umbridge, batendo um talher em um cálice de ouro.

"Essa não!" Murmurou Rony.

"_Hem-Hem_!" Pigarreou a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts "Por favor, silêncio para receber nossos convidados".

"Mas que..." Rony foi interrompido com a entrada de inesperados convidados: Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia, que usava seu habitual chapéu coco verde-limão; Percy Weasley, seu assistente e a ovelha-negra da família Weasley (seus irmãos fecharam a cara ao vê-lo); Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e tia de Susana Bones, estudante da Lufa-Lufa e membro da AD; e Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror e membro da Ordem da Fênix.

"Espero que tenha uma boa razão para ter me chamado aqui, Dolores" Pronunciou-se Cornélio Fudge.

"Uma ótima, Cornélio" Umbridge disse, excitada "Tenho aqui sete livros que nos ajudarão à expor a verdade. São eles: _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe e Harry Potter e o Relíquias da Morte_. Então, não acha que tenho um bom motivo?".

"Tem um ótimo" Disse Fudge, com um sorrisinho. Harry, por sua vez, estava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Isso não podia estar acontecendo...

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. ALERTA DO AUTOR

**ALERTA!**

**Detesto dizer isso, mas desisti dessa fic. Não fiquei muito feliz com o resultado. Mas não se preocupem: vou escrever outra, mas agora só algumas pessoas irão ler. E ainda não sei se começo pela Ordem da Fênix (se passará no verão antes desse livro, já decidi) ou se começo pela "Pedra.**

**Assinado: Max Magical (o autor)**

******P. S: Irei começar à escrever a nova fic agora (e chequem e deixem uma review na minha outra fic, que já estou escrevendo o segundo capítulo)!**


End file.
